Words Unspoken
by Basara of Ryther
Summary: The Hitachiin family adopts a 15 year old girl into their home. Kitsune is an orphan who's gone through countless homes and has made no friends because of the constant change. However, Kitsune has a dark secret that may just get her killed.
1. Prologue The Home

**Words Unspoken**

The Hitachin family adopts a 15 year old girl into their home because they want a daughter in their home. Kitsune is an orphan who's gone through countless homes and has made no friends because of the constant change. However, Kitsune has a dark secret that may get her killed.

* * *

This story might turn out to be a little demented, but bare with it.

Disclaimer: I don not own anything relating to Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

**Prologue**

Kiya Hitachin (don't know her real name) arrived at the orphanage in a neighboring town, hoping that this Home would have the perfect daughter for her. The driver opened the door for her and she got out with the grace of an eagle. The building was two stories high and looked well cared for. As she walked up the stone path. She noticed that the flowers were arranged in an odd way. Instead of the normal straight lines, these were planted to fit a shape and all the different colors formed a picture of a sleeping cat. Whoever the gardener was had a lot of talent as well as imagination. Reaching the front door. She rang the doorbell twice. Inside she could hear the sounds of babies and little children screaming with delight. It was a homey sound. The door swung open and Kiya faced with a teenaged girl about the same as her sons. The girl had dark brown hair that was almost black and deep blue eyes that looked as if they were locked up. The girl did not smile. Nor did she greet her. The baby in her arms was fast asleep.

"Kitsune, who is it?" called a voice from the main room. "Is it the mail man?"

The girl turned her head from Kiya and said in a very low voice, "No, I think it's a customer." Then she turned her gaze back to the wealthy woman. A few seconds later, a middle aged woman came out of the doorway behind the girl. She had jet black hair with a single grey streak on the left side. Her bright green eyes were welcoming and seemed to smile.

"Good evening Miss. Welcome to the Kurashi Home. Please come in." The woman said holding out her hand. "I'm Kurina Hatsugi, Head of the home."

Kiya shook Kurina's hand like a business woman and smiled. "Hello. I'm Kiya Hitachin." The dark haired girl moved aside when she outstretched her hand to shake the Head Mistress'. Her eyes did not make the woman very comfortable. It felt like she was going to shoot her at any given moment.

"Kitsune, dear, go set Tsumi down in his bed and then can you deal with the boys?" Kurina asked the girl. She just nodded and left the hall, but not without giving Kiya a sharp, threatening glare. Her feet made almost no sound as she left to go put the baby to bed. Kurina looked back at Kiya with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about her. Kitsune doesn't like strangers coming in here whether it be adopters or the Welfare Inspectors." Then she gestured for Kiya to follow her down the hall and through a door.

The room they just walked into was an office area. It was neat and tidy. There were only a few papers on the desk and they were quickly taken care of.

"Are you an adopter? Because you don't look like you're from the Child Welfare." Kurina said, sitting down in the chair behind the desk. "Please, take a seat."

"Thank you." Kiya said, sitting down in an overstuffed brown leather chair set in front of the desk. "Yes, I'm an adopter. I'm trying to find me a suitable daughter for my home. I only have two sons and I can't have any more children. I was hoping to find a daughter so that I could fill up the empty space." She explained. There were only boys in her home and she wanted a girl to talk to. She didn't want to keep talking to the boring maids all the time.

"Didn't you say that your last name was Hitachin?" Kurina asked.

"Yes."

"Of Hitachin Corporation?"

"Yes."

"Oh I love the clothes. We buy them here for the kids."

Kiya smiled at this. "Why thank you. I'm glad you like my work."

"They're so different from anything I've ever seen. It's absolutely fabulous." Kurina gushed. Then she seemed to shy away. "Ah, sorry. Anyways, around what age are you thinking?"

Kiya took a moment to contemplate it. "It doesn't really matter. I guess I could stay here for a while at have a look at the kids to decide, if that's alright with you." She finally said.

"That's fine. I'd love for you to interact with the children." Kurina said with a large smile on her face.

"By the way, who did the gardening? It's beautiful." Kiya asked as they made their way to the main room.

"Oh, you mean the cat?"the Head inquired. "That was done by Kitsune. She seems to know a lot about gardening and plants. I keep telling her to get a job at the local florists', but she refuses to because of the kids."

When they arrived at their location, Kitsune was sitting on the couch, watching the two little boys play with mega blocks. She looked up when they entered the room and gave Kiya that cold stare.

"Kitsune, this is Kiya Hitachin. She's going to spend the afternoon with us." Kurina explained. Kitsune didn't move, she just stared and said nothing.

In the entire room there was three girls in a corner playing with dolls. They all looked from eight to five. In the window seat was two other girls, one looked around twelve and the other looked to be nine or ten. Sitting on the couch playing video games was two boys about eight or nine along with Kitsune who was glaring at Kiya. And in the middle of the floor was the two boys looking three and four.

"Kitsune, come help me prepare dinner." Kurina was already heading in the direction of the kitchen. Kitsune hesitated before following after the Head. Kiya watched the kids play and smiled. If only her kids had been like this, playing with mega blocks and making up things for their towns they built. Instead, they played pranks at every occasion and were obsessed with the 'which one is Hikaru' game. Never would she understand what she'd done wrong with those two.

Just then, one of the girls playing with the dolls came over to her with a piece f cloth and her doll. "Can you help me put on her clothes? They felled off." She asked, holding out the doll and the cloth. The 'clothes' for the doll was only a pink dish rag with yellow flowers and a button to hold it together.

"Can I do something with her clothes?" Kiya asked the little girl. She nodded her head, blonde curls bouncing like springs. Kiya reached into her jacket pocket and brought out a small sewing kit. Taking out her mini scissors, she began to cut out the dish cloth and then began to sew the parts together. It took longer without a sewing machine to do the sewing for her, but she managed to finish the dress within half an hour. "There you go sweetie." She said, handing the dressed doll back to the patient little girl.

"It's so pretty." She mussed, looking over her doll. Then she looked up at Kiya with a big smile and hugged her. "Thank you Miss."

Kiya patted the little girl's head awkwardly. She wasn't used to being hugged. Hikaru and Kaoru never bothered to even try and play with her when they were little. Maybe this little girl would be right. Just then, Kitsune stepped into the room with some flour on her hands.

"The Head wants to know if you're joining us for dinner." Kitsune said. She'd finally spoken.

"Oh um, no. I'll eat at home. Thanks for the offer though." Kiya said. There was something about this girl that seemed to be screaming "Help Me!", though she couldn't figure out what. There was a cry in another room and Kitsune went to tend to the baby, dusting her hands off on the way there. Silently, Kiya found her way to the kitchen.

"Oh, Mrs. Hitachin, will you be joining us for dinner?"Kurina asked when she saw Kiya come in the door.

"Uh, sorry, but I always eat at home." She said politely.

"So how are the kids? Do you like any of them?" Kurina took out some rolls from the oven and put them on a plate before breaking them open and buttering them up.

"I like all of them, but I think I've decided on Kitsune." At this, Kurina dropped her butter knife and it clattered to the floor.

"K-Kitsune?" She sputtered in disbelief.

"Is there something wrong with my choice?" Kiya inquired, raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Not exactly, but Kitsune didn't exactly give you the best welcome ever." Kurina said before bending down to pick up the knife. She gave it a quick wash-over in the sink before setting it down in the butter bowl.

"Yes, but there's something that I really like about her." Kurina looked at her, doubtful, then heaved a big sigh.

"Alright, but let me tell you first. Kitsune has been through thirty-seven different homes and has been sent back each time." Kurina said it with a grave expression and looked straight into Kiya's eyes. "I don't want her to be sent back again or else she'll really break. Hold on a sec and I'll tell you everything that you need to know about her." Kiya waited patiently for Kurina to finish buttering the rolls and started to think. Kitsune had been to thirty-seven different homes, and sent back each and every time. Why? "Alright, follow me."

Kiya snapped out of her thoughts and followed the Head back to the office. On the way there, they passed Kitsune and she seemed to be glaring even harder at Kiya. She must have heard her when she'd told the Head about her choice. The office door was closed and Kurina began to give Kiya the necessary details about Kitsune. Meanwhile, Kitsune was in the kitchen with her arms on the counter, fists clenched.

"Why? Can't people just leave me alone? I'm only going to be sent back again. It's happened so many times before." She mumbled to herself. She'd been to eighteen different Homes since she was five years old, and not all of them had been nice ones. After her last pair of "parents" , she'd decided that she would stay at the Home she was sent to until she was old enough to get out on her own. Her glaring had always kept the customers away from her, it didn't work this time.

Slowly, she unclenched her hands and, as she expected, there were red stains on her fingers. Kitsune went to the bathroom and cleaned up her wounds. Dinner would be ready soon and she would have to be presentable at the dinner table.

* * *

I hope that the prologue is good and thanks for reading. Please comment


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting Her

**Words Unspoken**

The Hitachiin family adopts a 15 year old girl into their home because they want a daughter in their home. Kitsune is an orphan who's gone through countless homes and has made no friends because of the constant change. However, Kitsune has a dark secret that may get her killed.

* * *

**Shy Neko-chan**- thank you for taking the time to read my story. I know how you feel about OC's. I don't like to read stories with them much either, but somtimes I'll give them a chance. Thanks for correcting me on Yuzuha's name. I haven't read the actual manga for Ouran High School Host club, I've only seen the movie series, though I do plan to read the manga because the manga's tend to have a bit more information than the anime. Kitsune DOES NOT fall in love with the twins and they don't fall in love with her. I'm not sure if she'll fall in love with anyone, but we'll see and I try as hard as I can to keep my characters and the characters of others in their character as much as possible. (If there were to be a pairing I think it might be Kyoya or Tamaki with Kitsune)

**To everybody else reading this**- I would LOVE some criticism if you please. Whether it's good or bad, I don't care, I just want the feedback. I will try to reply to all of you like I did above. Constructive criticism is Very much appreciated and thanks for bothering to read this.

**DISCLAIMER-** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, only the computer at which I write its fiction on.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Meeting He**r

"Hey boss," Hikaru began. "When do we get out of here again?" He was sitting with Kaoru on one of the comfy red sofas with their guests on the one across from them. Kaoru was occupying the girls with a totally made up story about them while Hikaru was turned around looking at Tamaki.

"Why would you ask such a rude question in front of our guests Hikaru?" Tamaki asked. It _was_ rude to ask when they left when they had guests. "Is there something more important that you need to do?"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other before replying, "Yes." In unison.

Tamaki seemed hurt by that. "And what is more important than our guests?" he asked, standing up and gesturing to the lingering ladies in the room. The host club hours _were_ almost up.

"Um, we have to get home to meet our new sister." Kaoru explained. He copied his brother and turned his back to the girls who were getting up to leave.

"What? When did Mrs. Yuzuha get pregnant? And why didn't you tell me?" Tamaki was now shaking Hikaru with tears in his eyes. Sigh, always so emotional.

"We didn't tell you because first of all, mom was never pregnant." Hikaru said, peeling off Tamaki's fingers.

"Second, she's an adopted sister. Mom said she was getting lonely because we never talked to her and the maids were getting boring." Kaoru said, playing with his fingers.

"You don't talk with your mom?" Tamaki asked, astonished. Then his face went red with anger. "Why don't you interact with your mother!" This time, he was shaking Kaoru.

"Because she's boring and all she ever does is talk about clothes and gossip." Hikaru peeled Tamaki away from his twin and then hugged Kaoru.

"We never really have anything to talk about so we never speak. What's the point in talking to her if we can't have an interesting conversation?" Kaoru hugged his brother back, but they were still looking at Tamaki. By now, all their guests had left.

"So you guys are getting a new sister?" Honey-sempai asking as he came over with his bunny Usa-chan and a plate of Strawberry cake, Mori was right behind him, an almost silent shadow.

"Yup." The twins answered with a big grin on their faces.

"Do you know how old she is?" Kyoya asked, walking over and pushing his glasses up.

"I think mom said that she was the same age as us." Kaoru gestured to himself, Hikaru, and Haruhi.

"Really?" Kyoya sounded either surprised or amused. The twins couldn't tell.

"Yeah." They answered. "Why?"

"I just thought that your mother would go for a child instead of a teenager." Kyoya explained.

"Mom said that she's been to thirty-five different families since she was a child." They said quietly.

"Seriously?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah. Anyways, we have to get going. Mom hates it when we're late to meetings. Dinner she'll let pass." Hikaru said, getting to his feet.

"Well, see you tomorrow with our new sister." The twins said and walked off to their waiting limo.

* * *

When they arrived home, their mother shooed them upstairs to get changed and then told them to come back down as soon as they were done. They shooed and changed. As they were heading back downstairs, they passed by the room that would belong to their new sister. Hikaru stopped and looked at the door and then a very devious grin came across his face. Kaoru, noticing that Hikaru was not following him, turned around to find him doing something to the handle of the door.

"Hikaru, what are you...?" Kaoru began, but Hikaru put his finger to his lips.

"Shh. It's a welcome prank." He explained. They both snickered as they descended the stairs.

The stairs of their house -mansion- was made of white marble with black swirls in it. When they were little, the twins like to stare at the marble and find hidden pictures just for entertainment. The ground floor was made up entirely of smooth stones and the other two floors in the mansion were wooden. The room that faced the front door was nearly empty with only a long table to set things down on and a few paintings hung on the walls. On the long table by the door was a big centerpiece of flowers that the gardener had put together that morning.

"So where's she from again?" Kaoru asked as they all sat down in the living room. His father was reading a book to pass the time and his mother had started to work on her cross- stitch. Now, she looked up with a smile on her lips.

"I don't know exactly where, but she's from the northern part of Japan. I'll tell you now, she's an artist. A really talented one too. When I went to visit the Home, the flowers planted outside were done so that it looked like a sleeping cat." Then she frowned a little. "I wish you two would be a bit more creative too." The twins almost flinched.

Just then, they heard the front doors open and a maid came in telling them that their new daughter had arrived. Yuzuha was the first one to her feet and out of the room. Reluctantly, the other men got up and dragged themselves out into the main hall to meet the new family member.

They stopped internally complaining when they saw her. She had hip length dark brown hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail that was draped over her left shoulder. Her dark blue eyes seemed to be closed, locked away from everyone around her. If eyes really were the windows to the soul, her's were locked up tight.

"Everyone, this is Kitsune." Yuzuha introduced. She was beaming with joy and it was extremely noticeable to everyone in the room. "Kitsune, this is my husband Kiyoshi (never knew his real name)," Yuzuha gestured to the smoothly dressed tall man with light brown hair. Kitsune dipped her head respectfully to him as a greeting. "and these are my sons Hikaru and Kaoru. They mostly take after me, but I'm afraid they're not as artistic as I'd hoped." she said with a slight hint of disappointment in her voice. The twins showed nothing on their faces, but the words stung.

"Hi." They said cheerfully, pushing the comment to the back of their minds. They stood arm in arm, leaning against each other, smiling. For a moment, Kitsune stared at them, but after a moment or two, she inclined her head in the same greeting she'd given Kiyoshi.

"Well that's a way to greet your new family." Hikaru said. "Hey, what are you staring at?" Kitsune was glaring at the table next to the door, seeming very annoyed.

"No matter how hard you stare, it's not going to move." Kaoru pointed out.

"Hikaru. Kaoru. Be nice." Yuzuha hissed. "Sweetie, what are you doing?" Kitsune had taken out all of the flowers in the wide center vase and set them on the table. Silently, she began to separate out the different colored roses and lilies. After each flower was separated into their respective kinds, she began to arrange them into an elegant bouquet in the vase. Yuzuha stood beside Kitsune and watched as she worked on the arrangement. The twins were on the other side of Kitsune, but farther away and Kiyoshi was standing in the same place, watching from afar.

After a few minutes of fumbling and adjusting, Kitsune stood back and looked satisfied. The assortment of flowers was arranged in a way that made it look like a giant, multi-colored rose. The twins looked at each other. Their mother was right, she was an artist; a very odd artist, but an artist all the same.

"It's beautiful Kitsune. Where did you learn how to do something like that?" Yuzuha asked, trying to get her to talk. Kitsune just looked at her with a blank face. She obviously didn't want to be there, but Yuzuha was determined to get Kitsune used to the new family. "Why don't you go up to your room so that you don't have to worry about lugging your things everywhere. Hikaru and Kaoru will show you where it is." She pushed Kitsune towards The twins who were trying not to laugh. Kitsune seemed surprised when she was pushed and tensed up a bit.

Yuzuha froze a bit, wondering if she'd done something wrong, but quickly settled down when Kitsune dropped her shoulders and picked up her small suitcase. The twins managed to keep their laughter in and settled with a grin as they led their new sister up the stairs and to her new room.

"Here you go. That's your room right there. Ours is three doors down on the other side of the hall." Kaoru explained as he pointed down the hall.

Kitsune nodded to let them know that she understood then reached for the handle of the door to her room and stopped, hand hovering over it. Her face pulled into a frown and she sighed in exasperation. She dropped her suitcase and got down on one nee to take off the buzzer attached to the door handle. Turning around, she threw it at the twins who were quite surprised that she noticed it.

"How did . . . ?" Hikaru began.

"I've taken care of mischievous kids before. I know a lot of childish pranks." She said. "Looks like I have another pair to babysit." Kitsune mumbled the last part.

"She speaks." Kaoru said, and then the two clapped together. Her eye twitched, annoyed.

"Of course I speak, I'm human too." Then she grabbed her stuff and shut the door on her newfound step-brothers. They looked at each other and shrugged, then they went to their room to start planning pranks to pull. They were determined to get her.

* * *

Kitsune slid to the floor against the double doors and put her head in between her knees. The pounding in her head lessened a little, but didn't go away. She'd been here not nearly half an hour and already she had a headache. Her new "brothers" would be a challenge to deal with, because she almost didn't notice the buzzer on the door handle.

From all her past experience with pranking, she knew that they'd trying something else, child or not. These two were pranksters, game players. They were the type that liked a good laugh. She sighed and got up from the floor. Throwing her suitcase on the bed, she lay all her things out on the blanket. These were things that she could rightfully call her's. She'd worked for the money that had bought them at a gardening center of some sort at all the past Homes she'd been to.

Sitting down on the bed, she examined the big room. There were two doors on the far wall, one led to her personal bathroom, the other to a very large walk in closet that would probably never be full of anything that really _belonged_ to her. Attached to the wall across from the door were french doors that led onto a wide balcony. She may just be out there most of the time. Other than a side table on either side of the bed, a trunk at the foot of it and a bookcase across the room between the two doors, the room was bare.

Kitsune got off the bed and opened the doors to the walk-in closet. On one side of the 'closet' was a whole row of sunshine yellow dresses and below them were two pairs of the exact same black strap-on shoes. She guessed that since there was so many of the same dress that it was her school uniform. Her face was contorted into one of disgust. Kitsune absolutely _hated _dresses with a passion. Not only were they windy and cold, but they also showed off some scars on her legs that she'd rather not show off to the world. Later, she would have to see if there was a different outfit that she could wear.

On the other side of the closet was lots of varieties of designer clothes, the only problem was that they were all dresses. "Do these people think that every girl likes dresses, or do high class people want girls to be women and wear these things?" Kitsune muttered. Below all of those dresses were all kinds of shoes. "At least there are sensible shoes and not all high heels." She then turn to the back of the closet and found it to be empty, save for a few bare hangers pushed to one end of the rung.

Grabbing those hangers, Kitsune started to put her own clothes on them, pants included. The she hung them back up and separated them out so that she could fill up the empty space. Under her clothes she put her only other pair of footwear, which were a black pair of lace up boots that were knee high. She'd saved for months to buy those boots. They had the thick heels and shiny leather and were three inches high on the whole sole of the boot. Expensive little buggers they were.

After she was done putting away what little she had, she left the room in search of her 'mother'.

* * *

Thank you for reading and just as a side note, Kitsune means fox.

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLEASE!**

I like it when you reader's give me feedback because then I know if I'm doing something wrong and will correct it in future chapters. Also, when you critisize, it helps me with handling rejection because I'm planning to become a Creative Writer. Now, just because I said that, doesn't mean I want to to send me a really effed up review. Tell me what you honestly think please.

Thanks again for reading! ^/ . \^


	3. Remenberance of a Living Nightmare

**Words Unspoken**

The Hitachiin family adopts a 15 year old girl into their home because they want a daughter in their home. Kitsune is an orphan who's gone through countless homes and has made no friends because of the constant change. However, Kitsune has a dark secret that may get her killed.

* * *

**HopHopToTheHill- **I'm glad to know that the characters are accurately portrayed. Keeping the characters of others in character is an accomplishment in and of itself, hell, it's hard to keep my own characters in character. According to you, I've accomplished my goal of keeping Kitsune a captivating character that holds everyone's attention. She's a mysterious character that's for sure.

**FallenAngelx3- **Happy to hear that you find it interesting, that is the goal anyways. The opening up more is going to start in the next chapter if I remember correctly.

**RandomNinja239-** I'm pleased tha you like it enough to want more. Here's your wish.

**To everybody else reading this- CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM** please. I've only gotten four reviews people and I KNOW that a lot of you readers like this story. (E-mail notifications don't lie)

**DISCLAIMER- **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club even though I very much wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Remembrance of a Living Nightmare**

Kitsune crept down the stairs as quietly as she could, she didn't want to have the twins, now her brothers, finding her to bug her. She'd only been here about two hours and they already annoyed her. The marble steps were cold under her stockinged feet. As she reached the bottom, a maid started up the stairs with blankets in her arms. Seeing as she couldn't bow correctly, she bowed her head instead, as was the custom.

"Um, Miss?" Kitsune asked quietly.

The maid turned to her and smiled. "Yes Mistress?"

"Please don't bow to me and don't call me Mistress. Um, do you know where Yuzuha is?" Kistune was looking at the floor. Talking to people so openly was really weird and awkward.

"Then what my I call you Miss?" The maid asked.

"Just call me Kitsune please, and Yuzuha?"

"Yes Kitsune-sama. Mistress Yuzuha is in the parlor right through those doors over there." The maid nodded her head toward the door on the right and then left Kitsune alone.

Kitsune sighed, a bit peeved that the maid had added the honorary at the end of her name, but headed for the doors that had been indicated. She knocked on one of the doors and waited, not wanting to accidentally walk in on something.

"Yes? What is it?" Came Yuzuha's voice.

"I want to ask you something Yuzuha." Kitsune replied, still not touching the door. The dark mahogany wood doors opened up and Yuzuha's bright smiling face appeared.

"Kitsune dear, you're finally talking to me." She looked like she wanted to hug Kitsune, but knew better than to do so. "Come on in. What did you want to ask me dear?" Yuzuha asked as they sat down on the couches that were facing each other.

"I wanted to ask you about the clothes in the closet in my room." Kitsune began.

"Which ones?" Yuzuha sat back and drank her present tea. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No thank you. I'm asking about all the clothes." Kitsune wasn't looking directly at her, more to the side of Yuzuha's face, but Yuzuha didn't notice.

"What about them?"

"They're all dresses. I really don't like dresses. I was wondering if there was something else that I could wear as my uniform."

Yuzuha carefully set her tea down and took her time swallowing the contents in her mouth. "There is no other girls uniform at Ouran." she finally said.

"Then can I wear the boys uniform?" Kitsune asked hopefully. She was sitting on her hands and crossing her fingers under them.

"I don't think-."

"Please? Can't you ask the principal or something?" She pleaded, looking up from her lap.

"Principal?" Yuzuha looked completely lost.

"The Headmaster, whoever's in charge there." Kitsune said, setting her straight.

"I'll try calling him after dinner, and by the way, it's at six sharp. Try not to be late." Kitsune nodded and left the room as fast as she could. As soon as she was out the door, she ran to the stairs and back to her room. When she was in the safety of her room, she slide down the door for the second time that day, breathing hard, heart beating fast. That was the longest she's ever talked since she met the woman.

When her breathing was normal and her heart was calm again, Kitsune got to her feet and walked out onto the balcony. The fresh air would help clear her head, at least she hoped it would. The balcony had two chairs and a small table set up for outside comfort. Kitsune sat down in one of the cushiony blue chairs and looked at the view she had. The view wasn't something to scream about, nor was it something to become excited for. It was a simple view of the forest behind the house and the garden.

Kitsune started examining the very sizable garden and all its flowering glory. Unconsciously, she started to match up all the different kinds of flowers, thinking of what would and wouldn't look good together. The red roses wouldn't fit with the pink and white carnations unless there was some long, partially dried grass to accent the paleness of the white in the carnations. And then the white lilies would fit with the larger orange tiger lilies very nicely. Add some swamp cattails and it would be perfect.

Kitsune went on like this until she heard a very loud knock on her door, making her jump in her seat. She looked at her door as the twins opened it. Her wide, surprised eyes sunk into a mean stare. Why were they here? The two identicals' were dressed nicely in white shirts and tan khaki pants with a red tie around their necks.

Seeing the confusion on Kitsune's face, they grinned a Cheshire smile and put their arms around each other's shoulders. "You forgot that dinner was at six didn't you?" one of them asked.

"Or did someone forget to inform you of the time?" the other finished. Kitsune glared at them from across the room and came in from the balcony.

"No." She said nothing more to specify exactly what question she was answering, or if she was answering any at all.

"Well it's time to eat and you're not ready." One of them said. They never had introduced themselves individually.

"I'm fine the way I am." She said with the same cold voice. Kitsune was wearing a pair of black jeans that were ironed and without holes. Her shirt was a dark blue blouse with a light grey vest. Her feet had on black leather dress shoes. The shoes were a little worn out though. The twins looked at each other and shrugged, then turned back to their sister.

"Whatever you say." And they left, leaving the door open behind them. Kitsune sighed in annoyance. These two would be a handful. Silently, she went through the door and kicked it closed. Then she paused and faced the door again to find something like goo where she would have put her hand if she had closed it properly.

She had picked up the habit of kicking the door closed from the first time she had encountered such trouble makers. It was a good thing she'd made it into a habit, or else she would have fallen into that trap.

"Nice try." She mumbled when she passed the twins at the table. Her new mother had saved her a seat next to herself. Being a woman, she hoped that they would be able to talk, but she was about to find out that Kitsune wasn't really into that kind of thing. In fact Kitsune had never been allowed to talk to her real parents without first being spoken to, and even then she would be required to nod a 'yes' or a 'no'.

Kitsune stared at the utensils on either side of her plate while everybody else started eating. There were three different forks, a pair of chopsticks, two different knives and three different spoons. Why couldn't rich people use one of each eating utensil? One size, fits all. Damn rich people. Kitsune gave a quiet sigh, but not quiet enough because the twins heard her.

"What's wrong Kitsune?" Kaoru asked.

"You're not eating." Hikaru finished.

"How am I suppose to eat with this many different sets of utensils in front of me? Why do rich people have to be so complicated?"

The boys stared at her as she continued to glare at the utensils. "You know what, screw the other things I'm hungry." Kitsune picked up the chopsticks and started eating.

Her adoptive parents stared at her for only a few seconds before shrugging it off and continuing to eat, the twins, however, continued to stare at her. Kitsune no longer paid them any attention and just ate what was on her plate.

She tried the things that were new to her (she lives by a personal rule: don't say you don't like something before you even try it.) and left alone the foods that weren't to her taste. When she had finished eating, she thanked the maids and quietly left the room.

When she got back to her room, she found that the door had been cleaned. The maids in this house were really good. They must have been here a long time. Kitsune shook her head as she remembered what the twins had done to her door. She continued on into her room and proceeded on until she was on the balcony.

She didn't care that the sun was already down and it was getting cold outside. She was used to being cold and being alone. She'd lived on the streets during the winter for a while in her childhood and had gone almost immune to the biting cold, though that didn't mean that she was completely safe from getting frostbite.

Kitsune came in from the outside when she started to feel, or rather not feel, the cold nipping at her hands and toes. Fall was defiantly here. When she looked at the digital clock on the bedside table, she found that it was just after eight. There was a faint knock on the door that made her jump and then a soft voice came through the door.

"Mistress Kitsune, the Lady Yuzuha requests your presence in her sewing room." Kitsune walked over to the doors and opened one of them to see a maid with brown hair tied into a bun. She looked a little older than Kitsune and a bit nervous.

"Call me Kitsune, just Kitsune." Was all she said before leaving the maid in the hallway. Kitsune made her way to the room she'd talked to Yuzuha in before and found her sitting on a stool pinning cloth on a model clothing rack.

The cloth looked like it was silk. That shade of blue would look lovely with some rare blue roses and a couple blue bells. Add some aloe vera stems to the flower background and there's the perfect complimentary item to go with whatever that cloth was going to become.

Yuzuha didn't notice Kitsune's presence until she was standing right behind her. "Oh, Kitsune dear, you scared me." Kitsune looked at her, but said nothing. "Um, I called the school's headmaster and he gave you special permission to wear the boy's uniform. For tomorrow, you'll have to wear Hikaru's or Kaoru's things because the clothes I ordered won't arrive until tomorrow afternoon." Yuzuha explained. Kitsune nodded, bowed, and then exited the room. She made her way to the doors of the twins and put her ear to them.

She could hear them talking about something. A club? Anyways, there didn't seem to be anything on the outside of the door that would cause a fatality (meaning the strangling of the twins). Without knocking, she swung the door open, but didn't go in. She saw the fishing string along the ground. 'So even the maids fall victim to their evil ways.' She thought to herself.

The twins were now staring at her, wondering why she was there and disappointed that the trap wasn't set off. It was a good thing that those troublesome kids she had taken care of were so technical about their traps, otherwise she would have walked right into the trap before her. Were these two really that starved for entertainment?

Kitsune looked at them with a raised eyebrow, not just because of the trap they'd set, but also because they were sitting on the bed with their arms wrapped around each other. They raised their brows back, and she just shook her head, sighing a little. She was careful to step over the fishing string that would have released the water waiting above their doorway.

Their room was similarly designed, so she went straight to their closet and opened it up. One side of the closet was filled with the blue and black colored uniforms of the Ouran high school. And out of all these, she had to find a single pair that fit her. Already she felt defeated, but hobbled into the closet/ room and began going through the many sets of uniforms, looking for ones close to her size.

The twins came up behind her and watched her go through their things. "What are you doing?" Kaoru finally asked.

Kitsune didn't turn to look at them, but continued to go through their collection of clothing. "Yuzuha said that my uniforms won't arrive until tomorrow evening, so in the meantime, I'm using one of yours. Hopefully there's a pair that won't completely suffocate my chest." She added the last part to herself, though the boys heard it anyway.

"I thought mom already had your uniforms ordered before you got here." Hikaru put in.

"She did. I don't wear dresses though so she had permission granted for me to wear the boys uniform. Now will you two stop getting so close to me? I don't need to feel you breathing down my neck." Kitsune swung around and pushed the two away to a reasonable distance. "It's called a personal bubble." And she tuned back around, trying to find that top that was close to her size. She found it and pulled it from the rack. Laying it down on the carpeted floor, she began to inspect it, making sure that nothing had happened to the article of clothing.

"You won't find a size any bigger than that Kit." Hikaru was crouched next to her and she thought a vein might have popped in her head.

"My name, is Kitsune. NOT Kit." She growled. She had a name, and it was there to be used correctly, not to be shortened and used as a nickname.

"Rawr. Looks like we got ourselves a moody little fox." Hikaru joked, backing off. She could hear Kaoru snickering behind her. She'd had enough of this. Grabbing Hikaru by the upper forearm of his left arm, she heaved and swung him over her shoulder, going down with him, but not in a way that would knock the breath out of her like the throw had done to Hikaru.

"Don't make fun of my name. That bugs me more than anything." Kitsune grabbed the uniform and left the room, trying to keep her temper under control. She only knew how to do things like that because her real parents had started to train her the moment she could stand up. She didn't necessarily have to know how to walk in order to know how to fight. That was only the second time she'd used her fighting skills since she ran away. Of course, compared to the well known Haninozuka family, she was an amateur.

Fighting wasn't exactly what she liked to do, in fact, she hated it. She hated hurting people and seeing them die. She would never forget the face of that little girl. That horrified face that had become mangled and almost unrecognizable. That face seemed to follow her everywhere, just as _they_ did. They always tried to follow her, but she would always run away and escape.

When she reached her room, she slammed it shut and once more slid to the floor below it. She was breathing in rapid and untimely breaths. Some were farther apart than others, and some were closer together, too close to be considered a healthy breath. It was that little girl again. That little girl followed her everywhere, and Kitsune could sometimes see her. It was like living in a nightmare that you could never wake up from.

It took a great deal of effort to crawl over to the bed and get onto it. She lay there for a long time before sleep finally grabbed her and brought her down into the sweet black abyss that never seemed so sweet to her.

* * *

Thank you for taking a chunk of time out of your day to read this.

Please review. ^/ . \^


	4. Ouran High School

**Words Unspoken**

The Hitachiin family adopts a 15 year old girl into their home because they want a daughter in their home. Kitsune is an orphan who's gone through countless homes and has made no friends because of the constant change. However, Kitsune has a dark secret that may get her killed.

* * *

**HopHopToTheHil-** Thanks for sticking with me this whole time. I've managed to keep Kistsune's character interesting so far. Hopefully I can keep it up throughout the rest of the story.

**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan-** The main character doesn't die, the tradgedy part has already happened to her.

**To everybody else reading this- **I need more reviews! I already have chapter four ready to go. If I don't get more people reviewing, it's not going up. And to those of whom I reply to, I'm sorry if my responses seem a little wordy. I'm an english freak and a grammartak.

**DISCLAIMER-** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

**Chapter 3- Ouran High School**

_There stood a girl, about two years old, with dark brown hair that was tied up in a high ponytail with a big blue tie to keep it up and bright blue eyes that sparkled in delight. Beside her was another girl who looked to be five or six. She had a bright smile on her face that lite up her dark blue eyes and her hair was the same color as the younger girl's, only it was braided into a long braid and was slung over her right shoulder. The two happy girls were holding hands and smiling like idiots._

_Then there was suddenly a flower field surrounding them. This flower field held, what looked like, every flower known to man. The bigger girl pulled the littler girl towards a clump of wood trillium. _

"_This is wood trillium Kitsune. It goes very well as a complimentary piece to the western lilies and the wood lilies." explained the older girl._

_The younger girl laughed and clapped her hands together. "What else sis? What else is there?" she asked excitedly._

_The older girl laughed and pulled her over to a different clump of flowers that looked more like a weed. "This is called lizard tail. Just take one of these branches and put it with some cow horn orchids and you have the perfect bouquet."_

"_Teach me more, more." The older girl kept showing the littler one all the different combinations of flowers and even made a tiara out of different colored columbines. The columbines were all different sizes and colors and it looked so bright and cheery._

_Then the scene changed completely. There was no longer a field full of every kind of flower and grass. There was only a dark room. The only light shown upon the bloody face of a dark haired girl. Her face was almost skinned off completely and she was staring up into the face of the other girl who was crying her eyes out._

_Those lifeless eyes stared up at her and followed her where ever in the room she tried to hide. They followed her every where she went and never blinked, for she was dead.

* * *

_

Kitsune snapped her eyes open and found herself breathing heavily and in a cold sweat. She lay on the bed and waited for her heart beat and her breathing to return to normal. It was that dream again. It was never exactly the same, but it was close enough to be considered the same. After a few more minutes of laying still on the bed, Kitsune wriggled around to look at her digital clock.

It read half past five. There was enough time for her to take a shower and have some alone time to herself. She ducked into the closet and went through the drawers on the back wall that were sectioned along the floor. She found what she was looking for, but it wasn't exactly to her taste. The undergarments were exactly what she had half expected. They were lacy and skimpy, though some how, it this miniature hell hole, she managed to find a pair of hipsters with only a little lace on them and a bra that would actually cover her breasts. Even though the top was black and the bottoms were blue, they were the most decent thing to wear.

She made a mental note to ask Yuzuha about that as well. She wanted decent, not seductress. Sighing, she went into her personal bathroom and started the shower. It took a few minutes for her to figure out the knobs and the hot and cold part. After she got it to the temperature she liked, she stripped her wrinkled clothes and got into the warm water. It felt relaxing on her tense body and she felt her muscles begin to loosen up.

As she washed her hair, she noticed something next to the various kinds of washing products and she face palmed. Had Yuzuha wanted someone to talk to so badly that she would think to put a razor in the shower along with several different scents of shaving cream? This lady was just. . . There were no words to describe her at this moment. Despite that, she used the products that Yuzuha had so graciously given her and when she stepped out of the shower, she felt extremely clean and refreshed. It was a good feeling and one she hadn't felt in a while.

Kitsune used one of the towels that were hanging on the rung by the shower. The towel was almost fluffy to the touch, but it was most defiantly a towel because it soaked up the water like a sponge. She dried her body and then toweled dried her hair till it was no longer leaking water onto the floor. Kitsune pulled the undergarments and was quite relieved to find that they weren't too tight or too loose. At least Yuzuha had gotten the right sizes. Feeling the draft from the doorway, she wrapped the towel around her body and walked into the main room to where she'd set the school uniform on the trunk at the foot of the bed.

The black dress pants were a little loose, but not loose enough to fall off her hips while she walked. She wore a belt anyways, saying that she'd rather be safe than sorry. The white shirt, however, was a little tighter than she'd expected. It wasn't so tight that she couldn't button the buttons, but it was the type of tight that made her breasts very noticeable. The last thing she needed was men staring at her chest. The blue jacket didn't help to hide her 38 B size and only made them seem bigger than they really were. Well there's some false excitement for the guys.

Oh well. Make use of what you have and don't complain. This was one of the rules that she had set for herself. She tied her hair into a high ponytail and then braided it so that it would look elegantly simple. Kitsune slipped on the dress shoes she'd worn the night before and then walked out the door. By the time she left, it was six- fifteen, time for the maids to get up the masters and new mistress for school. On her way down the hall, Kitsune encountered three maids, two of which were identical and the other was the girl who had fetched her last night. All three of them bowed to her.

"Good morning Mistress Kitsune." They said in unison. She guessed it was a practiced thing.

"Call me Kitsune please, not Mistress." She said to them.

"Yes Kitsune-sama." And the two twins went to the room that belonged to the other set of twins.

Kitsune turned to the remaining maid whose body was no longer bowed, but her head was still bent down. "What's your name?" Kitsune asked.

The maid looked up in surprise. Was it really that much of a surprise that she'd asked the girl for her name? Kitsune raised her eyebrows in anticipation. "Um, Ki- Kikyo Kitsune-sama. I came to wake you for breakfast my Lady." She was looking down at the floor again.

"I told you yesterday to call me Kitsune. No honorary. I call you by your name, you call me by mine, deal?" Kitsune asked. The maid nodded her head and Kitsune half smiled. "Now, where's breakfast?"

* * *

At first, it was very awkward. At the table, the new siblings sat away from each other. Kitsune imagined that the twin was still sore after yesterday's throw. When it was time to leave, one of the maids handed Kitsune a black briefcase. The twins carried their own as well and they all piled into the limo, the twins seated on one side and Kitsune on the other. Kitsune stared out the window and the twins just stared awkwardly around the closed space, looking anywhere but where Kitsune was.

Finally, Kitsune sighed in frustration and looked at the twins. "You two never did introduce yourselves individually. May you now do so?" She asked and they finally looked at her.

"I'm Hikaru," said one.

"And I'm Kaoru." said the other.

"Alrighty then. Now I can say which one's which." She said.

"What do you mean?" They asked in unison as both their heads went tilting to the right in questioning.

"I can tell the difference between you two already." She said plainly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh, and do you really want this outfit back? The top might be a little stretched."

They made a face and shook their heads. "No thanks. You can keep it." Kaoru said. The awkwardness disappeared, but not completely.

"After school, come to music room three." Hikaru said as he leaned back against the leather seat.

Kitsune's head cocked to the side in an unspoken question. "We have club activities after school." Kaoru explained. So that's the club they were talking about last night. She nodded her head to show that she'd understood and went back to looking out the window. Then, a thought struck her. She was actually talking. It wasn't her normal silence that she'd gotten used to. This new family was taking a lot out of her and that was the first time she'd spoken so much in two days. All the speaking she'd done in the last two days would have lasted her a whole week with any one of her past adoptive families, and with some, it would have lasted longer.

Maybe it was just the weirdness of this family that caused her to break her normal routine. Or maybe it was just the twins. She scrunched her face up at the thought. Those twins might be more troublesome that she'd bargained for. Kitsune sighed inwardly and just sat quietly until they arrived at the grand school.

"Holy crabs." She muttered when they arrived. Did a high school really need this many buildings? Or was that just the rich people being bored with their money?

"Oh yeah," Kaoru started. He pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket and held it out to her. "Here."

She stared at it, waiting for it to do something. "What did you do to it?"

"Nothing. It's your schedule." Kaoru said. She stared at it for a while longer before carefully taking it by the tips of her fingers and the corners of the paper.

"It's not going to eat you." Hikaru said as they watched her cautiously open the sheet of paper.

"You say that, but. . ." She opened it and out came a pop up house with her schedule written on it and out the back came confetti. "What did I say? It still attempted to attack me." She said sarcastically. Kitsune ripped off the part that had her schedule on it and looked over it.

A Day

_Japanese III AP _(like our English class)

_Beginning Dance_

_Etiquette I AP_

_Anatomy and Physiology AP_

B Day

_History II AP_

_Preforming Choir AP_

_French I_

_Painting I AP_

Hikaru and Kaoru watched with amusement as they saw Kitsune's eye twitch in annoyance.

"Really. Your mother's idea of a talking partner is very odd. I'll have to pick up a booklet on the classes available here after school and change my schedule because I can't do all these AP classes at once!" She said a little loudly. The limo finally came to a stop in front of the main building. "Is it A day or B day today?" Kitsune asked as she followed the two into the building.

They both turned around to face her and linked arms. "Lucky for you, it's A day. You have English with us." Hikaru said.

"Personal bubble." Kitsune enunciated each syllable and pushed their faces away from her's.

"Let's show you around." The twins said in unison. They seemed to do that a lot. Unexpectedly, they linked their arms through Kitsune's and pulled her through the main building, showing her all the classrooms and telling what each one was used for. When the bell rang for class, the twins pulled her to the Japanese III AP classroom. The twins left her at the teacher's desk and took their seats in the back. In between them sat a boy who was reading a book. He seemed very into it, that is until Hikaru snatched the book from him.

"Hey! Hikaru, give it back." Oh. It was a girl, not a boy. The voice gave everything away. Kitsune turned back to the teacher who had called her name.

"You may sit in that empty seat. Lucky for you, one of our students transferred out yesterday." The man didn't look like he would tolerate any rude behavior. He was the kind of guy that had a very straight stick up his ass. She inwardly sighed and took the seat in the back that he'd indicated. It was two rows to the right of the twins and their friend, not that she really cared. Students filed into the room and some gave her weird looks and whispered to their friends. Kitsune, on the other hand, passed the time staring at the window, seeing as she was a row away from one.

"Everyone, be quiet and turn around. Yes, I know that there's a new student, but we have more important things to discuss." The teacher said as soon as the bell rang. The room shut up immediately and everyone stayed facing the front during the lesson. Only the gutsy ones dared to steal a glance at the newcomer. By the time that class ended and hour and a half later, Kitsune had a pile of work to do in order to catch up with the group and what they were talking about. She was crazy to want to keep this as one of her classes. She liked Japanese and she liked to challenge herself in it.

"See you at lunch Kitsune. Have fun in dance." The twins called as they parted ways. Kitsune glared after them. They were leaving her to the much dreaded dance class that was in the far building and she only had six minutes to get there.

She power walked to the building and made it just in time. The bell rang about twenty seconds after she walked in the door. The girls that were in the room were changing into some workout clothes, looked at her when she entered the room. She guessed that they didn't get new people very often since in both classes so far, she'd been the talk of the room. Soon enough, the whole school would know about her.

"Ah, Miss Hitachiin. Nice of you to join us in dance. I suppose no one told you to bring some extra clothes. Here, you may use these for today. Next time, bring your own." The instructor said and gave her a bag containing a clean white shirt and grey sweat pants. When the dance teacher had said 'Hitachiin,' the girls in the room broke out into whispers.

"She's a Hitachiin?"

"She's related to the twins?"

"I didn't know they had a sister."

"Why is she just now coming to school?"

Kitsune ignored the whisperings and stared at the clothes uneasily. She didn't want to dress in front of all of these people, girls or not. She had bodily marks that she would rather keep hidden from the world. Silently, Kitsune walked up to the teacher and looked her in the eyes. "Is there somewhere where I can change privately?" She asked.

"You can change right here dear. We're all women here. What's there to be afraid of?" The woman asked aloud. 'My body. That's what.' Kitsune thought.

"I have privacy issues." She lied. Anything would do if she could just change without being seen.

"We're here to feel good about ourselves. There's nothing to hid here." She persisted. Kitsune was silent for a minute.

"I could stand here and argue all day lady." She said with a straight face. "Do you really want to spend the whole hour and a half doing this? It could be better used for teaching." It was the teacher's turn to be silent.

She looked like she was having an internal dilemma and Kitsune raised her eyebrows in amusement as she watched the tall woman. Finally, she sighed and gave up. She led Kitsune to the bathroom where she changed into the clothes. Who knew rich people would willingly dress like this? When she came out of the bathroom, she was surrounded by the dance girls.

"Hi. I'm Anori Shimuza. My father is the boss of the leading computer software company. You're related to the twins Hikaru and Kaoru right?" Asked a black haired girl. Kitsune was bombarded with questions and introductions. She answered none of them and managed to push past the hoard of girls. This was insane. Exactly what did those two do to get so popular?

"Alright girls, calm down. Let Kitsune alone. It's time to start our dance. The we learn the last part today. Kitsune dear, you can join in if you like. Not that you'll know the whole dance."

Well wasn't that encouraging? Despite the way she looked, she'd been forced to take dance classes in past families and had learn quite a bit about dancing, not that she was any good at it. Her feet were too uncoordinated to be able to get through a whole dance without messing up at least twice. This time wouldn't be any different. She stumbled and bumped into other dancers as she learned the last part of whatever dance they were doing. This class was defiantly getting switched.

At the end of class, they had ten minutes to change. Kitsune changed quickly and as she was waiting for the bell to ring, she looked at her next class and nearly cursed. Instead, she substituted. "Chicken fluff." The girls, including the teacher, stared at her strangely. "My next class is on the other side of the school grounds and there's only six minutes to get there. I barely got here on time." She grouched to no one in particular.

"What's your next class?" asked the black haired girl from before.

"Etiquette I AP."

"I have the same class. We're allowed to leave early so that we can get there in time." The girl, name already forgotten, pulled her out the door and in the direction of the Etiquette building.

* * *

Reveiw please~ The next chapter is a fight between Kitsune and Honey-sempai!

^/ . \^


	5. The Host Club

**Words Unspoken**

The Hitachiin family adopts a 15 year old girl into their home because they want a daughter in their home. Kitsune is an orphan who's gone through countless homes and has made no friends because of the constant change. However, Kitsune has a dark secret that may get her killed.

* * *

**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan- **Here's the fight and your update.

**HopHopToTheHill- **Here's where she meets the club and fights Honey.

**To everyone else reading this- **I hope that you enjoy this chapter and REVEIW! I only have eight. Is it that hard to click on the review button at the bottom of the page and type in a few words of comment?

**DISCLAIMER-** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter 4- The Host Club**

Kitsune watched the clock like a hawk. Five minutes. The Anatomy and Physiology teacher kept droning on and on about the knee cap of the body and how detailed it had to be. The good thing was that he was so caught up in explaining the knee cap, that he didn't seem to notice all the whisperings on about her. The bad thing was that they were whispering about her. Three minutes. Ring bell, ring! She inwardly begged. In all the schools she'd been to in the past, this one was the most annoying. She had never inwardly begged for a class to be over.

It was the last class of the day. Thirty seconds. Time seemed to purposely slow down, just to annoy her. Five seconds. The bell rang and she was glad that she was nearest the door because it was a quick escape from all of the fangirls of her adoptive brothers.

As she ran down the halls, she glanced down at the map in her hand. It guided her to music room three where the twins had instructed her to go after school. Hopefully she would make it before the twins' fans caught her. Now she was in the right hall. Her eyes scanned the doors and their titles before she finally found the room at the end of the hall. With a hope of safety, she put on a burst of speed. Her legs were already aching and her lungs were screaming for a breather, but she had to make it in order to be safe from these twin crazy psychopaths. It was necessary for her own survival to reach that room.

So close. . . Kitsune dove for the doors and they swung open, then shut. She rolled and landed on her back where her chest could be seen rising and falling as she sucked in much needed air.

"I see you've arrived. That was quite an entry." Said a voice. It sounded slightly evil and dark. Not bothering to roll over to look at the speaker properly, she tilted her head back so that everything was upside down. There was a group of guys, and that girl from first period, all standing next to each other.

The one in the middle was a blonde with blue eyes. He was sitting in a chair while the rest of them were standing. Next to him was the girl and then there was a small blonde child dressed in the high school uniform and standing behind him was a dark haired man that looked like he wasn't the talking type, kind of like she is- was. On the other side was another dark haired man that wasn't as tall as the other and had dark eyes to match his hair. And then her eyes fell upon the twins and she began to get up.

"You two. . ." She seemed to catch on fire. "I'm going to kill you." She said when she was standing upright.

"What did we do?" They asked innocently.

"If hear one more person say anything about my relation to you two, someone's going to get seriously hurt." She growled.

"So you're the twins' new sister. I thought that-." The royal blonde went flying. Kitsune had caught him in the jaw. He was out cold and the annoyance was clearly visible on Kitsune's face.

"Don't say I didn't warn you blondie." The pissed off fox then turned and started stalking towards the twins. "You two." The two started backing up for fear of her killing them. "Do you have _any_ idea how much I've been through today?" She growled. So much for a good impression, not that she really cared. "'Oh my gosh, you're the twins' sister?' 'You're Hikaru and Kaoru's sister?' 'I didn't know they had a sister.' 'Could you get me a date with one of the twins?' 'You're a Hitachiin?' 'Why are you just showing up now if you're the twins' sister?' Do You have _**any**_ idea how _**annoying **_it is to be asked those questions in _**every**_ single class of the day?" Kitsune was more like a raging grizzly bear than a pissed off fox.

The twins finally hit the wall and Kitsune continued to stalk towards them with a killer intent. The two identicals' looked past the raging bear/ fox to the big guy and the small child. "Help." They squeaked. "I'm still young. I don't want to die. My life has only just started." They whined as they latched onto each other.

Suddenly, Kitsune was falling, her feet having been swept from under her. She quickly used her hands to turn her fall into a back flip and kicked at the dark haired giant's face. He blocked it with his arms, then grabbed her kicking leg and swung her around. He let go and she went sliding across the floor. That didn't calm her down one bit. She rushed back at him and started a flurry of kicks, punches, and sweeps. He blocked every attack she threw at him until he accidentally backed into a chair.

It was fairly easy to forget one's surroundings when they were fighting a furious opponent. Kitsune kicked the guy in the stomach and he seemed to feel the blow. She didn't quite know how powerful her blows were, so she couldn't really tell that it was capable of breaking bones. This guy was lucky to have such a hard abdomen.

"Takashi!" Cried the blonde child. Kitsune turned just in time to see the small boy about to land a flying kick. She just barely blocked the blow. The hit knocked her several meters across the floor and she knew that despite this boy's size, he was very powerful. There was little notice of the others in the room (minus the blonde) as they stared in amazement at the girl who dared fight Honey-sempai.

She was either crazy, or just didn't know who she was up against. The boy was holding a pink bunny even though he had just attacked her. Kitsune didn't notice that this was helping her calm down a little bit at a time, she just thought that she had to hit something, and this little boy was the target. Honey came down on her with blow after blow. She evaded and blocked until she became gutsy enough to throw a punch at him.

This seemed to be exactly what he'd been waiting for because he grabbed her arm and threw her over his body. She landed on the tile floor hard. Honey was still holding her arm in case she tried to do something else, but she didn't. Kitsune had heard her spine pop at least three times, maybe more. She was exhausted now, even more so than when she had arrived.

Kitsune took in one breath after another, trying to become normal. The kid didn't even break a sweat. When he was absolutely sure that she wouldn't get up and start attacking again, he let go of her arm and went to find his bunny that he'd dropped during the fight. The twins' faces looked down on her.

They had amused looks on their faces. "You're brave to take on Honey-sempai." Kaoru said.

"I know where you sleep. Don't tempt me." She growled, though she was too exhausted to do anything right now. The little boy then came over with his bunny in hand. He smiled as he held out his hand to help her up.

"I'm Mitskuni Haninozuka, I'm a third year. Nice to meet you." She took his hand and she sat up, looking at him.

"A Haninozuka. Well that explains everything. Am I sick?" Kitsune asked to no one in particular. Honey, being Honey, put his hand to her forehead.

"I don't think so. You're warm, but that's probably because you're still cooling down." Honey said.

"Then I must be crazy to take on a Haninozuka." She stated. Then she fell back again. She was thirsty and her back was killing her. She may have pulled a muscle attached to her spine. "Can I have some water, and a doctor? My back hurts really badly." She asked. Someone gave her a glass of water.

"Sis?" Kitsune stopped drinking the water and froze. The bloody face of the little girl appeared next to her. Her half skinned face was staring at her with sorrow and longing. "Sis?" Kitsune started backing away, pushing her body backwards as fast as she could possibly move.

"Kitsune?" one of the twins asked. She barely heard him.

The pain in her back intensified, but she was more worried about that walking corpse that was moving towards her. That little girl always showed up when she fought. That little girl haunted her and would continue to do so for the rest of her life.

In her haste to get away from that living, walking nightmare, she lurched to her feet, her back screamed at her, but getting away from that horror was more important than her injured back. She stumbled and fell, and fell, and fell. The pitch black abyss swallowed her up and the little girl's face looked down on her. "Sis. Why?"

"Shut up!" Kitsune screamed back. She wouldn't go away. She wouldn't leave her alone. "Go away! Stop it! Stop looking at me! Stop!" Kitsune kept screaming. She curled into a tight ball as she fell and tried to block out the image and voice of the little girl. But she showed up, even when she closed her eyes.

* * *

Kitsune's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt right up. She barely felt the dull, aching pain in her back and she put her hands to her face. Her body was perspiring again and she was breathing hard. It had all seemed so real. That little girl had followed her everywhere; it had seemed like an eternity. When she finally calmed down, she noticed the light in the room and she looked towards the giant window. The sun was getting low. Then she whipped her head around to look at the clock; it read five thirty.

Looking around the room, she noticed that she was still in the school and laying on a very wide couch. "So you've finally woken up." Came a voice from behind her. She turned around to face a door that the twins were occupying.

"What happened?" She asked, facing her forward again and holding her head.

"You passed out after you said the part about being crazy." Kaoru explained, coming into the room and standing behind the couch she was sitting on. Kitsune looked at him and then lay back down on the makeshift bed. "What's wrong?"

"My back is hurting. I might have stretched a spinal muscle too much or something." Kitsune heard other people come in, but ignored it because her back was more annoying right now.

"She's finally awake." It was the same voice that had greeted her a few hours earlier.

"Yeah, but she says that her back is hurting. What do you think might have happened to it Kyoya-sempai?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know. She might have pulled something. I'll call in one of my family doctors." Hikaru then popped into her line of sight.

"That's Kyoya-sempai, he's a second year. He takes care of the club's finances." The older twin explained. Kitsune struggled to sit up to be able to look at who he was talking about. It was the guy with dark hair and eyes who was now on a cell phone.

"Are you hurt?" Asked a childlike voice. The Haninozuka blonde came in on the other dark haired guy's back; he still had his pink bunny in his hand.

"Her back is hurting." Kaoru explained to the third year.

"That's Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai. They're cousins." Hikaru explained.

"I'm sorry, my throws seem to hurt everyone." Honey looked like he was about to cry. Kitsune had a weakness for crying children, and even though Honey was older than her, he still acted like a child and looked like one.

"It's fine. If you hadn't done that, then I might not have calmed down." Kitsune said, trying not to make him cry.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Asked a girl's voice. The twins' friend from first period came in with a tray that held a teapot and a tea cup with its saucer.

"Yeah." But as she said so, she shifted her body to try and get into a more comfortable position and hissed at the stabbing pain. It felt like one of those really annoying back pains that one got when they couldn't pop their back because it hurt too much., only this was more intense.

"No you're not." She set the tray down and walked around the couch to face Kitsune. Kitsune's eyes followed her as she moved. "Stand up." She instructed.

Kitsune stared at her, then cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. "Why?" was the simple question asked.

"Just stand up." Kitsune stood up with much difficulty, and when she was finally on her feet, the girl instructed her to cross her arms and grab her shoulders. She did so and when the girl wrapped her arms around her from behind, she knew what she was doing. The girl picked her up and jerked a bit.

The popping of her back was clearly passed around the room and the rich kids looked at them like they expected another cry of pain, but there was only a sound of gratitude at the release of her back.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi held out her hand and Kitsune took it while rolling her shoulders back.

"Kitsune. Thanks, that helped a lot." Kitsune said and bent down towards the floor to continue stretching out her back.

"What did you just do to her back?" Asked the blonde that she had knocked unconscious earlier.

"I popped it Tamaki-sempai. It's a thing that helps the release of the back muscles when they're cramped." Haruhi explained.

"It beats having to pay a medical bill every time your back hurts." Kitsune added, hugging her knees as she hung down.

"Commoners are smart." Kyoya said as he shut his cell.

"We like to save our money." Haruhi said with heavy sarcasm. She grabbed the tray again and went into another room. Standing up straight, Kitsune looked at the clock.

"Hey, isn't dinner at six?" She asked the twins.

"Yeah." They answered in unison.

"We have fifteen minutes to get home and change." She said, pointing to the clock on the wall.

"Oh." They just stared at the clock like it would magically start going backwards.

"Stop staring and start moving." Kitsune pushed both of the twins towards the doorway and down the hall.

* * *

Okay, truthfully, I have NO idea what's going to happen in the next chapter so I can't give you a heads up, but I'll try to think something up and get it written by this next Sunday.

REVIEW!~

Thanks for reading~ ^/ . \^


	6. The Koi Pond

**Words Unspoken**

The Hitachiin family adopts a 15 year old girl into their home because they want a daughter in their home. Kitsune is an orphan who's gone through countless homes and has made no friends because of the constant change. However, Kitsune has a dark secret that may get her killed.

* * *

**HopHopToTheHill- **Your comment has me wondering if that's a good thing or a bad thing. . .

**RandomNinja239- **Thank you so much. The comment you left helped me to start out this chapter.

**ForgetMeNotViolet-** Goal accomplished! Seem attractive to people who don't normally read OC's, check.

**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan- **That fight was extremely hard to write. Fighting scenes are always the toughest to describe because I can envision it in my head, but it's so hard to put it into writing.

**To everyone else reading this- **PLEASE review. I know for a fact that WU is a very much loved story because my inbox is full of notifications. It's not that hard to click the button at the bottom of the page and type a few sentences. If I can do it, so can you!

* * *

**Chapter 5- The Koi Pond**

The strength of Kitsune was incredible compared to any girl that Mori had ever met, of course all of the girls that he has met are all rich pretty girls with no muscle at all. However, there have been some tournaments where he had to face off against commoner girls, but they still didn't compare to the kick that Kitsune had delivered. Mori was sitting in the limo with Honey and Honey kept telling him about his day, even though Mori already knew what he had done. Mori usually listened despite already knowing what had happened, but today, he was distracted by the evenings events.

"Takashi, is something wrong?" Honey snapped him out of his thoughts and Mori focused in on the present.

Honey was looking at him with his big childlike curious eyes. Mori, being Mori shook his head and looked like he didn't know what Honey was referring to.

In response, Honey made a pouting face. "There is too something wrong. You look like something's bothering you. You always have that far away look in your eyes when you're thinking about something that you're worried or upset about."

Mori stared at him. Since when did Honey pay that much attention to anyone? Honey kept giving him that look. It was a look that not even he could resist for very long.

"It's about the twins' knew sister." Mori finally said.

Honey's look changed to a serious one. It was a face that was rarely shown. "That girl has a lot of will and is a good fighter, but there's something off in her attacks." he said. Mori nodded. He had realized this as well. The way Kitsune fought was, strange. Every good fighter could convey their feelings to their opponent through fighting, but Kitsune didn't seem angry. It was more like she was screaming at herself, in fear and in sadness. It was so, strange. There was no other word to describe that feeling.

* * *

"When are we going to launch that raid? We're running low on money and those rich kids are bound to make us rich." Said a tall woman with black hair. Her ferocious dark green eyes looked highly impatient and ready to kill someone.

"We have to get all the supplies in My Lady. At the earliest, it'll be in two weeks." said one of the men in the room. There were about seventeen men in the large bedroom. The woman was sitting on her bed with a pipe in her mouth. Her kimono was loosely covering her body. Yes, she was the leader of a Yakuza group known as the Akinori Group. They were one of the most feared groups in the region. Merciless people that didn't hesitate to kill. Even the most skilled police force, the Otori group, had a hard time catching them. The leaders of the group were Lady Kimiko and Lord Shinji. Together, they had had two daughters, both of which were dead.

The Akinori leaders didn't tolerate screw ups. If a member of the group messed up the operation, they were shot on spot. There were no warnings, and there were no second chances. It was always 'get it right the first time and you're good to go.' The Lord was currently over looking the guns that had just come in and the unloading of the weapons. A big attack was coming up soon and they had to have a lot of weapons to contain all of the people at their raiding place. So the attack would be a raid, but they would be taking people instead of goods and would hold them for ransom. It was a get-rich-quick-game to them. Something that they didn't do too often.

Akinori was a group that had their own way of fighting. They focused on power and breaking. In the past, they had had a student that had been under the instruction of the Haninozuka family join their group. He had developed the style of the current Akinori group. The fighting motto was 'Break or be Broken', though it had mutated into 'Kill or be Killed.' Living as a member of Akinori was a risk in and of itself. Everyday, one risked being shot by either the Lord or the Lady.

A messenger came into the room. He was from a side branch of the Akinori group called the Rui. They reported in every other week. The tall man came in and kneeled in front of the giant bed.

"What is it Mugi? It's two days before your reports are due." The Lady said, releasing smoke from her mouth.

"Yes, My Lady, but we found something that may be of interest to you." The man kept his head down.

"And what might possibly interest me?" She asked, doubtful.

The man looked up with a devious grin on his face. "I think we found your daughter."

* * *

When they arrived home, it was five past six. They were late. At dinner, Yuzuha gave them a lecture, a very long lecture. The twins, used to it, pretended to listen and ate their dinner while nodding to her every so often as if to say that they understood. Kitsune, also used to lectures, didn't even listen to her. She just ate and ignored, ate and ignored. It was the easiest way to get away from noise. When Kitsune finished eating, Yuzuha was still going on. She didn't care about manners right now, so she stood up and left the room. Yuzuha was struck dumb that anyone would walk out when she was talking to them, and the twins were trying not to laugh at their mother's expression.

When Kitsune got to her room, it was dark. The only light was coming from the setting sun. She locked the doors and then went out onto the balcony. Down below, she could see that beautiful garden and its collection of flowers. She still hadn't had time to go down and look at it yet. Kitsune looked at it longingly for a while before she noticed a tree that was conveniently placed near the balcony. It was a few feet to the right of where the balcony ended, within jumping distance. She looked down and saw just how far it was to the ground. Quite a ways.

She looked at the tree again, and then at the garden, then back at the long fall. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked to the far end of the balcony and prepared to jump. Kitsune started to run and used the balcony to launch herself towards the tree. Her landing wasn't pretty, and she hadn't expected it to be. She was caught momentarily on the first branch, but quickly slid off onto the one below her which she caught a hold of. She would hurt later, but right now, she just wanted to get to that unexplored garden. For a few moments, Kitsune hung there on the branch, trying to get a decent breath before she hoisted herself onto the thick branch.

From there, she shuffled to the trunk and slowly climbed down to the branch closest to the ground where she held onto the branch and flipped down without letting go so that her feet were closer to the dirt. After slowing her swinging legs, she let go and dropped the remaining three feet. Her hair had some twigs and leaves caught in it and she had some sap on her hands and feet, but a little butter would get that off.

Kitsune then stood up straight and started walking towards the garden, picking at the tree's leavings in her hair.

* * *

The garden was a paradise. Kitsune found not only trees, flowers, and a variety of herbs, but she also found that there were animals hiding here as well. She'd found a rabbit hole and even saw a brown rabbit. There were several different species of birds nesting in the trees and in the pond habitat. She even saw several gardener snakes slithering around. There were so many different things in the garden, even a maze was present. It wasn't a big and complicated maze like the one at school, but one could still get lost in it.

She decided to find out just how complicated this maze was and went in. The sun was concealed by the mountains, but it still lit the sky. If it was dark, then that was fine with her. She didn't care. Tomorrow was Saturday so there was no reason for her to return that night. There were many twists and turns and dead ends in this maze. It was a formidable maze indeed. She'd hate to try the maze at school.

Kitsune had no idea how long she'd been out of the house or what time it currently was. She turned left and found more maze. She took another left and found a dead end. Sighing, she went the other way and took a right. This part of the maze opened up and led her to a gazebo that was surrounded by a pond filled with multi- colored koi fish. Kitsune crossed one of the four bridges to get to the gazebo. Along the sides were wide couches, they were almost beds. The roof was made of glass and the frame of the whole building was iron painted black.

Along the pillars holding up the glass roof grew moon-flower vines and wild thyme. They covered the pillars and were sprawled out on the roof, not able to creep any farther up. She could see the stars above clearly and smiled. It was beautiful at night here. Kitsune lay down on the cushioned couches and looked up at the sky, then she began to search for constellations and certain stars.

"There's the archer." She said to herself and pointed. She didn't know who she was talking to. The moon wasn't full, but it was bright and made the pond glow. Hearing a splash, Kitsune looked over the edge of the gazebo down at the pond and watched the fish as they swam around in random directions. Some were bigger than others and the smallest one, she noticed was lingering on the edge of the pond, trying to get away from the bigger ones.

Kitsune watched as one of the biggest fish made its way towards the small one. The small orange and white koi watched the bigger black and white koi as it neared it. Then the bigger one thrashed and hit the small one, causing it to dart away. Then it did it again and again. Some of the other fish drifted over and starting joining in. Every time the little fish tried to get away, it was hit by another koi that was bigger than itself. Kitsune watched as the little fish was pushed around and ganged up on until she saw that the fish was no longer moving. The bigger koi continued to push the smaller fish around even though it was already dead.

"You did the same thing to me." Said a voice. Kitsune froze and slowly turned around to face the little girl. Her skinless face was staring at her again.

"What do you want?" Her voice was shaky. This girl scared her so much.

"You left me to die too." She was sitting next to Kitsune now and Kitsune was frozen in place. "You let me die and didn't stop it."

"I-I- I wanted to save you." Kitsune stuttered. She was shaking.

"You didn't though did you?" The little girl was looking at the dead fish that was now floating belly up in the water.

"I couldn't. I had to do it." Kitsune cried. The shame of crying wasn't present. She had no pride in front of this girl.

"No you didn't. You didn't have to do it, but you did." The little girl then turned her bloody face to face Kitsune.

"I'm sorry. I was forced to. Stop looking at me!" She screamed, finally moving away and falling on the floor. She curled into a ball and cried, hoping that the girl would disappear.

"I won't. You will always see me and see what happened because of you." And Kitsune saw that little girl's face even though her eyes were closed. She screamed, but felt nothing come out. She snapped her eyes open and saw the little girl. Again, she screamed, but nothing was heard. This little girl would never leave her alone.

* * *

"Jeeze, why do we have a maze in our garden again?" Hikaru asked his brother. They had seen, from their window, Kitsune walking towards the garden and had followed her into the maze. Now they were just concerned about getting out of the greenery.

"Mom was having one of her fads again remember?" Kaoru said, looking down one way and finding it to be a dead end.

"I hate it when mom does stupid things like these." Hikaru was about to kill someone.

"Hikaru, calm down. We'll get out of here soon, you just have to be patient is all." Kaoru said to his annoyed brother.

"You of all people should know that I have zero to no patience." The older twin growled, turning to look at his look alike.

He was then enveloped in the younger's arms. "If you're not patient, then we'll never get out of here." he whispered into Hikaru's ear. Hikaru hugged Kaoru back and then shivered when a gust of wind blew through the maze. It was getting colder outside. They had to at least get to the center of the maze. There were blankets there. Filled with a new determination, Hikaru took his twin by the hand and started walking. It took them about twenty more minutes before they finally found the gazebo in the center.

"Finally!" Hikaru called and rushed over the bridge. But he stopped at the top of the bridge they were on.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, and looked over his shoulder. He was shocked to find Kitsune's figure lying on the floor. "Kitsune?" Kaoru made his way towards his sister and kneeled down next to her. When he touched her, she shot up and hit him in the head. "OW!" Kaoru fell back holding his head.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru came to his aid, but wasn't sure what to do with his hands.

"Ow. . ." Kitsune grumbled as she rolled onto her knees and sat up. "Hikaru? Kaoru? What are you doing here?" She asked, rubbing her forehead.

"We were following you. Why are you out here in the middle of the night?" Hikaru asked. Kitsune situated herself onto the couch before looking at them.

"I'm getting away from your mother." Kitsune then lay down and closed her eyes. Another wind came through and they all shivered.

"There are blankets under the cushions." Kaoru said. Getting over his pain, he went over and lifted one o the cushions on the other couches and pulled out a wool blanket. Kitsune reached under her own cushion and felt the softness of fleece.

"Hey Kaoru, look. There's a dead fish." Kitsune shivered, and it wasn't because of the cold.

"Cool." The twins entertained themselves with the dead fish.

"Yeah. The bigger fish killed it." Kitsune said, her voice was only a little shaky.

The shakiness of her voice was detected by Kaoru who was more of the observer than Hikaru. He turned to look at Kitsune who had her back to them, and asked, "Kitsune, is there something wrong?"

* * *

Like last time, I don't know exactly what's going to happen in the next chapter, but rest assured, I do now where this story is going so I'm not blindly going along coming up with things as I go. There is a plot to this story.

**REVEIW~!~**

**^/ . \^  
**


	7. It Begins

**Words Unspoken**

The Hitachiin family adopts a 15 year old girl into their home because they want a daughter in their home. Kitsune is an orphan who's gone through countless homes and has made no friends because of the constant change. However, Kitsune has a dark secret that may get her killed.

* * *

**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan- **You're close, but not quite.

**ForgetMeNotViolet- **Glad that you liked it. This chapter should be even more interesting.

**To everyone else reading this- **Sorry for not updating this last week. I couldn't figure out what was going to happen in this chapter. I threw it all together this weekend. Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 6- It Begins**

_The little dark haired girl waited for an opening. She was sweating really hard and the sweat was starting to drip into her eyes, but she couldn't look away. With this guy, she had to be on her toes. Any distractions and she would lose. Her opponent was the best in her family, but being family didn't stop them from using real swords. The girl was only five years old and the man, well over forty. Any screw ups now and she would be dead. Literally. The term 'family' wasn't a word that really applied here. Her family was a yakuza, and yakuza were ruthless. This little girl was the daughter of the head of the Izo group. The first daughter, and her opponent was the head. Yakuza were known as savage people, and that fact was true with this group of yakuza._

_He struck first, aiming for her side, but she blocked it and slid her blade down towards her father's heart. The old man lunged backwards and quickly caught his balance. However, his daughter already had her blade poised at his neck. One move in any direction and he would be stabbed. She was heaving, but she wouldn't stand down. The room was deafly silent as they all waited for her to take the kill. With the sword still pointed at the man's neck, she moved so that her face was right in front of her father's. Through the mask, he could see how emotionless her face was. He waited for her to stab him and kill him, but all she did was pluck the sword from his hands and walk away._

"_What are you doing?" He demanded, outraged. "You don't walk away in the middle of a fight. Get back here!" He shouted after her as she left the practice room with both the swords and the gear. The girl knew exactly what she had done. She'd just insulted the head of the Izo group. "Defeat is worse than death because you have to live with it." This is what the head had always said to her when he was training her and she had just insulted him by not killing him. He had been defeated by her and she had not killed him. The head had his philosophy, and she had her's. "Never kill unless you absolutely have to." She lived by this rule. _

_As the first daughter of the Izo group, she would be the one to inherit the name of head when her parents were old or dead. Since she could hold something and heavy as a dagger, she had been trained to kill. Kendo, judo, karate, kung fu, she had been taught all of these and later had a specialist teach her a whole different style of fighting. She knew him only as Nokizo. He was the best martial artist in the Izo group and no one could top him, which was why he was always sent on the "really important" assignments. Everyday he was free, the little girl had to duel with him. Every time she lost, and every time, she would get a night in _that_ room until she could beat that guy._

_A two year old couldn't possibly defeat a twenty-five year old man who was five times her size, but to her parents, size and age didn't matter. Failing was not an option. To fail was what would get her killed on the "battlefield," or so her parents said._

_The girl dropped the swords on the floor in her room and then struggled to get the gear off, but all of the ties were too small for her gloved hands. Getting the gear on always required an assistant; it was the same with getting it off too. "Sis?" the dark haired girl turned towards the door where there was another smaller head of dark hair. The older girl's face lit up instantly._

"_Hey Kit. Can you help me with getting these off?" She asked, gesturing to the leather outfit she was wearing._

_The little girl's face lit up with a giant grin and she happily hopped into the room. The small two year old crawled onto the tall bed and began to untie the strings that held the leather on her sister's body. When all of the sweat soaked gear was off, the girl set them outside of her door in the hall where one of the younger newbies would come and pick it up to be washed later._

"_Do you want to take a bath with me Kit?" The older girl offered the littler one._

"_Yes!" she said, nodding quickly in agreement._

"_Go get your pajamas ready then." The little girl then left the room to fetch her sleeping clothes.

* * *

_

Monday came quickly, but even over the long weekend, Kaoru couldn't forget what had happened that night in the maze. It was so scary the way it happened and it kept replaying in his head over and over again.

Kitsune watched the twin as he kept remembering what happened and she laughed at his struggling. "It was only a bird Kaoru."

"That thing came out of nowhere and it was making so much noise before it showed itself that anyone would have thought that it was a wolf or a fox." Kaoru defended.

"Wolves and foxes are too scared of humans to come down from the forest to the garden. Plus they have no reason to leave the forest to come to the garden anyway. You're just really skittish." Kitsune said to him.

"I am not." Kaoru whined.

"You're so cute when your frustrated Kaoru." Kitsune pointed out. Then she burst out laughing when she saw his expression. Kaoru had his mouth hanging open and he looked highly offended. It was so cute. Even Hikaru started laughing at the expression his twin was making.

"You guys are so mean." Kaoru pouted. He made his own little emo corner in the limo and started planting mushrooms.

"Hey, Tamaki's the one that plants the mushrooms Kaoru." Hikaru giggled.

"So? I can plant mushrooms if I want to." He grumbled.

"Kaoru, it was your fault for being so cute." Kitsune said.

"I'm not cute! A guy does not like to be called cute." He cried.

"But you are cute." Hikaru said.

"You even turned Hikaru on me."

"I didn't do that on purpose." She then glanced out the window and saw that they were just arriving at the school. "See you later guys." she said before leaving the limo by herself. They didn't have the same classes together today, so she had to find them herself. History 11 AP was her first class of the day, much to her dissatisfaction. Kitsune usually enjoyed History, but if it was AP then screw it. She wasn't as advanced as Yuzuha would like her to be. She never would.

Her class was located in the building to the left of the main building and it was on the second floor. Why did rich people have to be so elaborate? An elevator would have been nice. As she traveled up the stairs, she watched what nature was doing outside through the huge windows. It was sunny and bright, like usual, but something seemed off. She'd woken up this morning with that feeling in the pit of her stomach. That feeling that something bad was going to happen that day.

Unconsciously, she had stopped ascending the stairs to stare out the window when she saw an unnatural movement in the shrubbery near a tree. Strange. Turning around to go check it out, she ran into a really tall dark haired man.

"Ow." she muttered, then stepped back rubbing her nose.

"My apologizes Kitsune Hitachiin, but maybe you shouldn't turn so suddenly like that." Said the dark voice she had heard last Friday.

Still rubbing her nose, she looked up into the face of Kyoya, the one who always had the notebook in the club. "Oh, it's you." Was all that she said.

"Kyoya Otori, and where might you be going? Classes are about to start." He asked, helping her to her feet.

"I'm not going anywhere but to class." Kitsune said, taking her arm from the man and running the rest of the way up the stairs, leaving Kyoya with an amused look on his face. When she disappeared up the stairs, Kyoya glanced out the window. He, too, had seen the unnatural movement in the shrubs and was wary of what it meant.

* * *

Kitsune said nothing. Introductions were a pain and something she refused to do. Just because she was now a member of a rich family, didn't mean that she had to be polite. She was still born a 'commoner' and nothing could change that.

"Miss Hitachiin, would you please introduce yourself?" The instructor asked.

Kitsune shook her head. They wouldn't be getting anything out of her today. She was determined not to say anything in any of her classes today just because it was odd to her that she was talking a whole lot more than what used to be normal. Being in the Hitachiin family had broken her of her quietness, much to her dissatisfaction. She actually missed the silence a little bit.

"Sir, she is obviously not comfortable with this. Why don't you just let her sit down?" Said an amused voice. Oh yeah. Having Kyoya Otori in this class didn't help considering that he annoyed her for no apparent reason.

The instructor finally sighed and gave up on making her talk. "Take the empty seat next to Mr. Otori Miss Hitachiin." Kitsune could feel her eye twitch. Why did this guy annoy her so much? He never did anything to her, did he? Oh well. She walked down the aisle and took the empty seat next to the annoying Otori. He was smirking at her. This guy was weird. Throughout the entire class period, he looked at her with a foxy grin on his face. Looks like she was right to think that he was evil.

When the class was finally over, she rushed out of the classroom in an attempt to get away from the evil Otori. Her next class was in the same building, but it was on the first floor instead of the second.

"Where are you headed now?" asked the annoyance.

"Would you leave me alone? Creeper." she said.

"The French I and French II classes are having jointed classes today. Tamaki will be there too." He said. If he already knew what class she was taking, why ask? He left her alone on the stairwell.

When she was sure that Kyoya was gone, she ran down the stairs two at a time and then ran outside to the place that she had seen earlier. She gave a quick look over of the shrubs and then walked around the tree that was on the other side of the bushes. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but Kitsune knew that that wasn't the case. Bushes didn't move when there was no wind blowing. She looked around the back of the tree and found nothing there.

Frowning, Kitsune gave up and began to walk back to the building, but she never got farther than the bushes. A piece of chemically soaked cloth was clamped over her mouth. Kitsune dug her feet in and thrust her elbow back. She felt the contact with something solid. It was a body alright. They both went down and, much to her discomfort, they were hidden by the giant willow tree. The person used both hands to keep the cloth over her mouth, and Kitsune's vision was starting to get hazy, so she did the only thing she could think of. She found her attacker's neck and started to squeeze. She felt the person's discomfort, but they didn't let go of the cloth that was slowly making her fall asleep.

The last thing she remembered was two dark figures coming up in front of her and laughing. Everything went black and she couldn't comprehend what was going to happen.

* * *

Hope that you're intrigued. The next chapter should be full of action and suspense. A lot of secrets are revealed too.

Please REVIEW. ^/ . \^


	8. The Truth

**Words Unspoken**

The Hitachiin family adopts a 15 year old girl into their home because they want a daughter in their home. Kitsune is an orphan who's gone through countless homes and has made no friends because of the constant change. However, Kitsune has a dark secret that may get her killed.

* * *

**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan-** I'm sorry, but no.

**ForgetMeNotViolet-** That wasn't a background.

**To everyone else reading this-** I've only gotten 2-3 reviews per chapter, yet I get 15 notifications everyday saying that you've favorited or alerted WU. Just REVIEW already. Oh, and have fun decifereing this chapter.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I think I forget to put this on the last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7- The Truth**

Something was wrong. Either that, or she was skipping. Kitsune wasn't in the French I class like she was supposed to be. Kyoya had already checked her schedule and it showed no signs of being changed, so why wasn't she here? Kitsune didn't seem like the type to skip classes, even if it was for a prestigious school like Ouran. So where was she? Kyoya pondered this throughout the whole class and kept glancing at the doorway. He very much disapproved of skippers and they all needed to be caught.

"Kyoya, I thought you said that Kitsune was in the French I class." Tamaki said, coming up behind him.

"She is, but for some reason, she didn't show up." He was still in a thinking state.

"I wonder why she would skip. French isn't that hard to learn." he said, leaning back in his chair and making a face.

"That's because it's your mother language idiot." Kyoya said, rolling his eyes.

Tamaki couldn't say anything to that. The bell rang ninety minutes later and Kitsune never did show up.

"I'll have to have a talk with Mrs. Hitachiin about her skipping." Kyoya said to no one in particular. Tamaki just raised an eyebrow and wondered what he was talking about.

Lunch time was the next period of the day for all the students. Kitsune didn't show up for that either.

"Has anyone seen Kitsune?" Hikaru asked when he spotted Kyoya and Tamaki.

"No. She wasn't in class either." Tamaki said. "Is there something wrong?" His cell phone then buzzed in his pocket. It was a text message from Kitsune. Wait, how'd she get his number? Frowning, he opened his phone and read the message.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked. He seemed a bit on edge.

"Kitsune sent me this message." Tamaki said, and showed them what it said.

"We got the same thing." Said Hikaru, showing the same exact message to Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Hey guys!" They heard Honey call. He was running towards them with Mori right behind him. They looked worried too.

"What is it Honey-sempai?" Tamaki asked.

"This." Honey had gotten the same message too.

They all looked at each other, then at the messages. "Something's wrong." Kaoru said.

"What makes you think that? It just says 'Music room 3'." Tamaki said.

"Kitsune doesn't have a cell phone." Hikaru explained.

They all stared at the twins and they stared back with worry. Where had Kitsune gone to? And what were these messages? They then hurried off in the direction of the Host Club's meeting place. What was going on? They had the answer when the alarm went off.

"This is not a drill! Get to a classroom students! This is not a drill!" The secretary shouted over the intercom. They did not, they went to mucic room three at full speed down the hall.

"Kids!" Shouted one of the nearby teachers looking in the hall. "Get in here!" They ran right past her and continued to the end of the hall. Kitsune was in the music room. They were sure of it. Honey kicked the doors open and they hit the walls with enough force to leave marks. The room was almost pitch black when they entered. Other than the alarm, it was quiet. Behind them, the door closed and someone began laughing.

"I didn't know that she could have friends." Said a voice from somewhere in the room.

"Who's there?" Kyoya asked calmly. The lights suddenly light up the room and they found that they were backed up against the wall.

"Looks like we've got ourselves quite a catch. The Otori group and the Suoh group. Sounds fun." said the woman standing in front of all the men who were in the room.

"Kitsune?" Haruhi asked. She smiled.

"No, she's dead." The woman said. She looked like Kitsune and sounded like Kitsune, but there was something that wasn't Kitsune.

"What?" They all asked at once.

"We saw her earlier today. How can she be dead?" Hikaru asked. The twins were almost in shock. Dead?

"She's been dead for ten years." The woman said. "How you know about her is for another time. Right now, I have my daughter to deal with. I'll have the pleasure of killing her in front of her friends."

One of the men brought forward an unconscious Kitsune and dropped her on the floor. "Kitsune!" The twins called.

"You said she was dead." Tamaki said.

"Oh, so that's what's going on." The woman said, more to herself than to the host club. The woman walked over to Kitsune who was just starting to move, and then she kicked her in the stomach.

Kitsune couldn't scream because she couldn't breathe, but she cringed on the ground in pain.

"You little monster." Her mother said, walking around her. Kitsune gasped for breath that she couldn't get into her lungs. "You ran away ten years ago after you killed your sister and then you took her name. Is that right, Kira?" the woman sneered, taking the girl by her hair and bringing her to her feet. This time, she screamed.

* * *

"_Since you didn't beat your father, like I told you to, Kira, you will have to do something else. And you will do it. This is much easier than defeating your father." Kimiko said to her five year old._

_The child was seated on the floor before her mother who was sitting half naked in her bed smoking whatever was in her pipe. "And what is this task my lady?" she asked, not looking up from the floor._

"_The task is simple. Kill you little sister and you can become the second in command right after I get rid of your father." She took in a breath of her pipe. "If you don't succeed this time, then I'll kill all three of you."_

_This time, Kira jerked her head up and looked at her mother incredulously. "You want me to kill my own sister! Why?" She almost stood up, but one of the guards behind her put a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Because, if you can't kill your own kin, then you're no good on the battlefield. Friends and family, they don't exist. They're illusions meant to distract oneself on the battleground. Connections to the people you work with is the last thing you want." Kimiko stood up and walked forward until she was in front of Kira, then she kneeled in front of her and put her hand under her chin. "Don't worry, I had to do the same thing to my brother. I'll be doing you a favor darling." Then she smiled reassuringly and hugged Kira who froze. This was the first time her mother had ever hugged her. _

"_Go fetch Kitsune." she said to one of the guards as she hugged her daughter. Kimiko used her other hand to sooth and pet Kira's head while they waited. Kira was so dumbfounded that she didn't hear when Kitsune came in._

"_Sis? Mommy? What's going on?" the little girl asked when she came into the room and saw Kira and Kimiko. Kira stared at her little sister in horror and didn't notice when Kimiko placed in her hand a knife. She only noticed the cold metal when she felt her mother draw away from her. "Sissy?" Kitsune asked again._

_Kira looked at the metal in her hand and flat out dropped it, barely missing her other hand that lay on the ground. She gulped as she stared first at the weapon on the floor, then at her confused little sister. What was she to do? If she killed Kitsune, then she would live, but she would have to live with the fact that she killed her own blood. If she didn't kill Kitsune, they would both die. If she killed. . . If she didn't kill. . . What was she supposed to do?_

"_Kira, kill. It's what you were born to do. It's your namesake." Her mother said from the sidelines. Kitsune walked over to Kira and got on her knees._

"_What's going on sissy?" She asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Kira shakily picked up the knife again and held with both hands. She then looked over at Kitsune._

"Kill_ Kira." she heard. Kira didn't know if it was her mother telling her to kill or if it was her mind. She had to kill. She wanted to live. If she wanted to live, she had to kill. Kill._

"_Sissy?" came Kitsune's scared voice as she backed away from her crazed sister. Kira wasn't Kira anymore. She was crazy. "Sissy?" She said a little louder, almost a screech._

"_I have to Kitsune. Mommy told me to. I don't want to kill you, but if I don't she'll kill us both." Kira said, getting up off the floor and moving towards Kitsune with the knife in both hands and a crazed look on her face. Kira didn't want to kill, but her mind was saying otherwise._

"_No, don't sissy. NO!" She screamed as Kira brought the knife down on her arm that was used to block the attack._

"_Stop! Stop it!" Kira screamed at herself, but the drive to live was a powerful force. If she didn't kill, she would die. If she killed, she would live, that was all that was running through her head._

"_Sissy! Stop! Stop it! Sissy Stop! AHHHH!" Kitsune screamed as Kira began to get at her face._

"_Kill. Don't kill. Fight. Don't fight. Live. Don't live." Kira was saying in a quiet tone as she moved the knife repetitively, unknowingly, over her already dead sister._

"_Good job Kira. Now stay here while I take care of your father." Kimiko said and patted the girl's head before leaving the dimly lit room. At hearing those words, Kira's mind was calmed knowing that she would live._

_Her sense of sight came back to her and she looked horrifyingly at what she had done. The knife she had, and her hands, were completely covered in blood. Kitsune's blood. Her shaking hands dropped the knife onto the floor and it hit with a wet 'thud'. Kira stared at the body beneath her and screamed._

_Kira jolted back so fast that she tripped and hit her head on the corner of the stone table that was in the room, but she felt no pain. Only the realization of what she had done to her own blood. Kira was the one that killed Kitsune, but it was because of what Kimiko had said about being killed that made her do this. It was Kimiko's fault that Kitsune died. Kimiko's. But Kira was the one holding the weapon that killed Kitsune._

_Who was Kira? Someone she knew? Someone Kitsune knew? A friend? Who was Kira? Kira was the one who killed Kitsune. Kira was dead. She was Kitsune and Kitsune wasn't dead. So then it must be Kira who is lying on the floor. Kira killed Kira because Kitsune was alive. But Kitsune was the one covered in blood. So who killed?_

_The scared child ran out of the room unstable on her feet and in her head. Who was she? Who was dead?

* * *

_How's that for a surprise? Didn't expect that now did you? At least, I hope you didn't. Anyways,

**REVIEW!**

**^/ . \^  
**


	9. Final Family

**Words Unspoken**

The Hitachiin family adopts a 15 year old girl into their home because they want a daughter in their home. Kitsune is an orphan who's gone through countless homes and has made no friends because of the constant change. However, Kitsune has a dark secret that may get her killed.

* * *

**ForgetMeNotViolet- **Here's the last chapter for you.

**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan- **Thanks for the compliment.

**Sinxa Sin-** Yeah, It is kinda dark.

**The everyone else reading this- **This is the last time I'll kindly ask you to comment because this is the last chapter of Words Unspoken.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, though, like many of you, I wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter 8- Final Family**

What was going on? Who was this girl that the twins' mother had taken into their family? A murderer? No. A mentally unsound girl? Perhaps. Kitsune was literally hanging in the air by her neck. One of the buffer guys was holding her in the air.

"I never would have guessed that you had done that. Taking your sister's name after killing her and then disappearing from the house. No wonder you were so hard to find. Ha!" The tall woman laughed.

"Who are you to Kitsune?" Haruhi asked. The Host club was still pinned to the wall.

"Me? I'm her mother. Was her mother. I'm Kira's mother as well." She said and punched the poor girl in the stomach. Kitsune/ Kira tried to retract, but the hanging hampered her ability to do so.

"I don't believe you. Why would she run away? Aren't all Yakuza kids raised to kill?" Haruhi said.

"Oh I raised her to kill, but I suppose that I didn't do it the right way. She is mine. Take a look." The woman took out a knife and sliced down her daughter's back, tearing shirts and skin. Kitsune screamed and struggled in the strong man's hand, but the move was useless and only caused her more pain.

"See? My personal mark." The woman said with an evil grin. Burned onto Kitsune's back was a wyvern wrapping around a broadsword. "Drop her." She ordered and the man let go, allowing Kitsune to crumple to the floor. Then, Kimiko started to continuously kick her over and over again and laughing at the amusement she was getting out of this. At this point, Kitsune had given up. She was already hurt so much and she would die if this continued. She didn't care anymore. Kitsune knew that she had killed somebody. Whether their names was Kitsune or Kira, she had killed one of the two.

Kimiko kicked Kitsune in the face and made her face the Host club. She couldn't seen them though. Her vision was too blurred to see anything and the simultaneous kicking to the stomach had rendered her unable to take in any air. Yes, she would die.

"Stop!" Honey shouted and kicked Kimiko down. The woman went flying backwards into her men. Mori quickly picked up Kitsune and brought her over to the others, then went to stand next to Honey. They weren't going to take anymore of this. Kyoya checked her heart and her breathing. She was wheezing, but still breathing.

"A Haninozuka huh?" Kimiko was saying as she stood up straight and wiped the trail of blood coming from her mouth. "Nokizo dear, would you come forward? After all, I wouldn't want to spoil the tradition of the Haninozuka's." Kimiko had an evil smirk on her face. Everything about this woman was evil.

Suddenly, a brown haired tall man came out from the crowd. He wasn't as buff as any of the other men present, just tall and intimidating looking. "Nokizo-san?" Honey asked in an innocent voice. Then he kicked at the man who blocked it with his arm. "Papa said to find you and bring you home since you became lost, so you'll be coming with me." Honey didn't look so cute anymore. It was more like a combination of psychotic and pissed off.

"Okay, but we need to finish this first." The man said with a smile on his face. He then swung a punch at Honey who easily avoided it. He wasn't called a prodigy in his lineage for nothing. Honey hooked his foot around the man's arm and made him do a face plant. Then he quickly twisted his arm behind the man's back, which rendered the rest of him useless.

"I'm not letting this last long because Kitsune-chan needs a doctor." Honey explained. Mori slammed the attacker down next to Nokizo.

"Don't touch Mitsukuni." He said to the guy in the same tone of voice that he usually had.

"Thanks Takashi." Honey said, going back to the sweet Honey instead of the sour one.

"Yeah." Was the only response.

"Nokizo, kill them." Kimiko ordered, annoyed that he was taken down so easily.

"I no kill family. Just fight when see each other." He said to the woman.

"You're useless." She sneered. In reality, Nokizo was only twenty-six and he was half mental. He got lost easily and would disappear for days at a time sometimes, but he was one of the stronger Haninozuka's and was a formidable trainer when he had someone else there to oversee him. He was easily influenced, which was why he was easily tricked into doing what Kimiko told him to. Honey knew this and was pissed at Kimiko, not at Nokizo.

"Nokizo, these are bad people."Honey told him. Nokizo looked at him through the corner of his eye.

"They not bad. They say they help me find home and they brought me to you. They good see?"

"They're not good. They hurt a friend." Honey said, helping him into a sitting position.

"Kimiko hurt friend?" The man looked almost shocked.

"Yes. Kimiko hurt our friend. She's right there." He said, pointing to Kitsune who was barely conscious.

"Kira friend?" He asked, looking at the hurt girl.

"Yes, Kira friend. My friend and your's too." Honey explained.

"Me train Kira though. She should not be hurt." He said. Honey stared at him a moment before coming back to reality.

"She is hurt, and it's because Kimiko hurt her." Mori said to him.

"Mori-kun." Nokizo said with a stupid smile. Mori was Nokizo's favorite person for some odd reason and would always listen to him.

"Kimiko bad?"

"Yes, Kimiko bad." Mori told him. Nokizo looked like a mad chid that never got what he wanted.

"Bad Kimiko. Don't hurt Honey-sempai's friend." He said, standing up and walking towards Kimiko.

"Friend? She has friends? Ha! That's a laugh." Kimiko said, but she was taking small steps backwards. Nokizo had her pinned down in a matter of seconds. "Let go of me you brute!" she yelled at him.

"Don't." Honey ordered. "Kyoya, how much longer?" Kyoya looked at his phone.

"They should be arriving about," The doors were thrown open and armed policemen came running in. "now." He finished and stood up. "Get the medics in here. We have an injured person." He said to one of the cops.

They nodded and one called on his communicator. Within minutes there were medics tending to Kitsune's injuries. One of the medics noticed something abnormal on her stomach and carefully examined it, only to realize the seriousness of her situation. "Get her to the ambulance, now!" He ordered. They lifted her immediately onto a stretcher and rushed to outside where there were multiple emergency vehicles. The entire campus had been attacked, so there were others who were injured as well.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked as he accompanied them on the ride. Things in the back were frantic.

The driver didn't look at him, but answered, "She's bleeding internally." Kyoya couldn't say anything, though his expression was worried. He looked at his phone that was vibrating. It was Hikaru.

"Yes?" He asked the phone.

"What's wrong with Kitsune?" It was Kaoru's voice on the other end, not Hikaru's.

"She's internally bleeding." he quickly explained.

There was a short silence on the other end. Then, "Is that a really bad thing?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"Yeah. If it's not treated in time, she'll die." Kyoya said. He had to grit his teeth as he said it. He may have only known her for a few days, but she was still part of the Host club family. Kyoya shut his phone and grasped it tightly. "If she dies, you will all be excused from the hospital." He announced.

* * *

The room was full of tension and anyone who came into the room would leave within five minutes because of how uncomfortable it was. Kaoru was sitting in one of the chairs staring unseeingly at the floor in front of him where Hikaru paced back and forth nonstop. Honey was siting across the room, swinging his legs in anticipation and staring at the floor. Nokizo was sitting next to him looking like a puppy that had just been scolded. Mori was leaning against the wall near the door with his hands in his pockets and an almost blank face. Worry was starting to leak through. Tamaki was pacing the whole room and Kyoya was sitting in a chair with his arms and legs crossed looking like he was concentrating on something like solving algebraic equations in his head.

The doors on the opposite side of the doctor's hall opened wide and the twins' mother came in looking almost about to cry. No one was phased by her sudden appearance. They were waiting for the other door to open with news of Kitsune. Yuzuha went and sat next to Kaoru who she hugged and whispered hopeful words to. He heard none of them. It was only two hours later that the doors finally opened and the doctor came in. He hadn't bothered to clean up his appearance, so there was blood on his clothes and he was taking off his gloves that also had dark stains on them.

"What happened?" Yuzuha asked first.

The doctor sighed and shook his head. Then he smiled a small smile. "She'll live." All the tension in the room flew out the window. "We did the brain scans like you asked Mr. Kyoya and we did find some damage." He said, turning to Kyoya.

"What?" The Hitachiin's asked, looking at Kyoya.

,Can you fix it?" The dark Otori asked, though he pretty much already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid not. It's been too long. Had she come in when it was first starting, we probably could have fixed it, but from the looks of it, she's been that way for at least a decade. It's irreversible now." the man explained.

"What's irreversible? What's wrong with Kitsune?" Yuzuha asked. She was about the only one who was out of the loop.

"She thinks that she's her dead sister. Her real name is Kira." Kyoya said as the doctor left.

"What happened with her sister? How did she die?" Yuzuha was so confused.

"Kira killed her sister ten years ago. But her mother said something to her that apparently freaked her out and caused her to go crazy and kill her sister. I think that she was unstable even before she received the injury to the head." Kyoya continued, getting out his laptop and turning it on.

"Why would she kill her own sister?" Yuzuha was shocked.

Kyoya looked at the twins' mother and pushed up his glasses. "The drive to live is a powerful force." Yuzuha sat down, hard, in the chair again and thought about what had just been relayed to her.

* * *

Kira sat on the steps of the Hitachiin mansion with her bag sitting right next to her. She was waiting for the Home to come pick her up. Yes, she was going back to the Home where she would wait for the next family to adopt her and then give her back. The twins' father didn't like the idea of having an unstable daughter walking around his house as a potential murderer. She was used to being shunned, but she had never been treated so coldly as this.

"Have you taken your medicine today Kira?" Said the voice of Hikaru. Kira looked back and found the twins standing behind her. Kaoru sat down on her right and Hikaru stood on her left.

"Yeah." She turned back to the front and stared at the road.

"You don't have to be so down. Dad's just a cautious person." Kaoru assured.

"He's a smart person then. I wouldn't want a murderer in my house either." She hide her face in her knees and arms when her voice cracked.

"Don't cry Kira." Kaoru rubbed her back.

"Who said I'm crying?" Her voice betrayed her.

"Why are you out here anyways?" Hikaru asked, changing the subject.

"You should know why I'm out here. I damn well ain't walking thirteen miles to the next town." She sounded almost annoyed.

"Why walk? Why not stay?" He continued on.

"I can't. Your dad already gave the adoption papers back." Kira was still in her little hole.

"No he didn't." Kira snapped her head up and looked at Hikaru about to scold him for being an idiot, but shut up when he put a piece of paper in front of her face.

"How?" she began, not believing what was in front of her. Kira took the paper and looked it over to make sure that it wasn't a fake.

"Mom arranged some things and got you to stay." Kaoru said. Kira tried not to let them notice her tears as she looked over the adoption papers. Just then, a limo pulled into the lot. "We'll be living in the same house away from mom and dad though.

The twins hugged her and she openly cried. Not once had she thought that she would be loved by a family. The fact that they were a rich family was a bonus. To be accepted like this was a miracle to her and even though she hadn't spoken about her real family to them until after the incident, those unspoken words had earned her a loving family that cared for her. It was all thanks to a few unspoken words that saved her.

* * *

If you have any questions, message me and I'll try my best to answer them. Again, please **REVIEW.**

Thank you for staying loyal to WU and I hope that it was to your liking. **  
**


End file.
